


Spider-Fly Lin

by 4615192304



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Song Parody, lin beifong is Spider-Fly Lin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4615192304/pseuds/4615192304
Summary: A parody of the Spider-Man theme song for the one and only Lin Beifong.A.K.A SpiderFly Lin
Kudos: 4





	Spider-Fly Lin

SpiderFly Lin, SpiderFly Lin,

Does whatevvver an earth bender does,

Bends the earth, metal too,

And she proootects me and you,

So look out... bad guys, it’s SpiderFly Liiiiiin.

* * *

Is she tough?

Listen bud,

She’s the daughter of Beifong Toph.

And her dad... is Kanto.

Who’s the guuuy? We do not know,

But who caaaaaares?

The song’s about SpiderFly Liiiiiiin.

* * *

Though she seeeeems to be difficult and rarely seems to grin,

Her selfless, brave, heroic traits make your doubts of her seem thiiiiin.

* * *

SpiderFly Lin, SpiderFly Lin,

Stubborn poliiiiice chief SpiderFly Lin,

Her Beifong wealth... she ignores,

More in faavour of rules and laws,

To herrrr, crime tolerance is absolute zeeeerrro,

That lady is my heeeeerrro,

By “lady”, I mean SpiderFly LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

**Author's Note:**

> Published this a years ago on Fanfiction. I saw an image by jcords of characters from Korra as superheroes and Lin was SpiderFly Lin. I decided to write a song parody using the Spider-Man theme song.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
